1. Field
The present general inventive concept relates to a load-bearing tower, and more particularly to a new tower designed around a lattice structure for improved structural reliability and load bearing.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Existing towers utilize a lattice member for supporting the primary load transfer in the tower structure. However, the lattice member structure and other components of existing towers have poor adaptability by virtue of their construction, and generally lack the structural reliability of the tower according to the inventive concept disclosed herein.